The Darkest Legacy
by The Whitlock-Mikaelson Girls
Summary: Bella is the youngest deity, a descendant of the Egyptian gods, and her eyes burn with the fire of a thousand suns. She is not good or evil, she is the balance. Should someone tip that balance, the world we know will cease to exist...
1. Chapter 1

_**The eyes in the covers on most of our stories are Bella's eyes. We own nothing.**_

And for the reviewer who said this:

WHAT THE FUCK. WHERE IS YOUR The Darkest Legacy FIC. YOU FUCKING HOE BAGS

_**That was completely unnecessary. We deleted this story for a reason. And calling us 'Hoes'? Really? We get that you're PISSED OFF, as your name put it, but really? Come on, you're better than that! We deleted this story to fix some things. Lots of love to **_PISSED OFF_**, The Stark Sisters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 1:<span>  
><strong>__Welcome to My Insanity_

_**Isabella:**_

Captain's log, Star-date: Whatever-the fuck-345678921. No current destination. Today I have went about my normal routine while Spock bitched at me. He shut up after I made like a pimp and slapped a Vulcan hoe.

Ah, Good times. M y mind is a dark, cynical, scary place, if you haven't already guessed. I have a fucked up sense of humor, and it gets rather violent. My thoughts are rather terrifying, but my head is my escape. Granted, not a very good one, but I digress. What do I need an escape from, you may ask. Reality, my dear, reality. I truly pity you for having stumbled upon a tale such as this one. Turn back now, pretend you never saw this._**  
><strong>_

_**…**_  
><em><strong>…<strong>__**  
><strong>__**…**_

A rebel, huh? I like it. You can't say I didn't warn you. My name? Bella Swan. Age? Seventeen. Mental stability? Non-existent. Insanity level? Off the fucking charts. Current location? My fugly-ass bedroom in Forks, Washington. Welcome to my humble abode….

Not.

Now, I'm about to let you into my darkest, most depressing, borderline suicidal thoughts. There's a lot of wallowing, and self-pity. Just a warning. You still want to go? Okay. Just go through that door… no, the one to your left…. there you go. Head on in. You'll be emotionally scarred once you come out, just sayin'.

You don't know me. No one does. How could they? I am nothing. I am no one. I am worthless. I am forgotten. No one cares. I am not good enough for Edward, he told me so. Renee doesn't want me anymore, she said me as much. Jacob hates me, his eyes spoke volumes. Charlie, he just doesn't care.

I am broken by their actions. I am poisoned by their words. I am tainted by their lies. They all claimed to love me. They all lied. No one can love someone as weak as me.

I am done. So, so done.

I don't want to give up, I don't want to admit defeat, I don't want to bow down. But I'm just done.

Oh look, you're back. You okay? Good. Enough with the depressing shit. Yes, I am broken. Nothing a little monster glue can't fix. Or maybe ductape…

Anyways, as you know, Eddie left me. He's a douche-pickle. A douche pickle with douche-fries and a Mc Douche-burger. Yeah, Eddie's a dick.

I hear Charlie call my name as he comes up the stairs. Crap nuggets.

" No hablo Inglés." Is my response. He rolls his eyes, before heading to bed. Like I said, he doesn't care. Probably never will again. I'm a disappointment, just like I am to mom. I'll never be good enough for them. I can never earn their approval. I sigh. People are assholes. I flop on my bed, and eventually fade into the darkness.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I'm awoken from my beautiful sleepy-time by Charlie calling for me, saying that Jacob is on the phone.<p>

Okay, back to sleep.

VICTORY! I am the champion, no time for losers, 'cause I am the champion! Okay, I'm getting distracted. Again.

Charlie stomps upstairs and drags me down to the kitchen, demanding I talk to my asshole ex best-friend. I roll my eyes, and pick up the phone. Grrr. WHY DO PEOPLE HATE ME SO MUCH?! WHY DO _**I **_HATE PEOPLE SO FUCKING MUCH?! AND WHERE IS MY GODS DAMN COFFEE?! I NEED COFFEE, DAMMIT! FUCK MY LIFE!

" What?!" I demand, my voice a mixture of sleepy and maliciousness What? The fucker broke me again, and he woke me up! It's too early for this shit! Actually, it's too early to do anything but sleep and maybe breath.

" Bells! It's Jacob!" Wow, thank you, captain fucking obvious. I never would have guessed! Bipolar, dumb as fuck _**and **_an asshole. He's neck and neck with Eddie-boy now.

Edward Cullen, Moses-aged controlling-ass twat waffle extraordinaire.

" I don't know a Jacob." I answer in a monotone. Charlie scowls disapprovingly at me. Methinks the lady doth protest too much. I finger-wave at him, sending a cheeky grin his way. He chuckles, nearly knocking me on my ass in shock. Charlie showing a semi-caring emotion towards me?! Holy shit on a stick, have I entered the twilight-zone?! Or maybe my crazy finally got to me, and I'm hallucinating.

Jacob laughs. What's so funny?

" You're funny!" Really? I wasn't trying to be.

" Irrelevant." I answer.

" Can I come over?" Is this fucker for real?! Is this some sort of joke?! It's either that, or Jacob is dumber than I thought, which is very possible.

" No, I don't know you." I respond, hanging up. Okay, back to my nest. YAY! I sprint back upstairs, and snuggle back into my heaven-like covers. I begin to get pissed, because my body is basically saying ' _**Fuck you' **_and refuses to allow me to go back to sleep. I NEED MY SLEEPY TIME, DAMMIT! FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

Okay, I guess I'll write another song. You see, I write songs to get my mind off shit. It works fairly well. I never sing them out loud, though.  
><em><strong><br>[Verse 1:]**_

_**Skies are crying, I am watching**_

_**Catching teardrops in my hands**_

_**Only silence as it's ending**_

_**Like we never had a chance**_

_**Do you have to make me feel like**_

_**There's nothing left of me?**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**You can take everything I have**_

_**You can break everything I am**_

_**Like I'm made of glass**_

_**Like I'm made of paper**_

_**Go on and try to tear me down**_

_**I will be rising from the ground**_

_**Like a skyscraper**_

_**Like a skyscraper**_

_**[Verse 2:]**_

_**As the smoke clears, I awaken**_

_**And untangle you from me**_

_**Would it make you feel better**_

_**To watch me while I bleed?**_

_**All my windows still are broken**_

_**But I'm standing on my feet**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**You can take everything I have**_

_**You can break everything I am**_

_**Like I'm made of glass**_

_**Like I'm made of paper**_

_**Go on and try to tear me down**_

_**I will be rising from the ground**_

_**Like a skyscraper**_

_**Like a skyscraper**_

_**[Bridge:]**_

_**Go run, run, run**_

_**I'm gonna stay right here,**_

_**Watch you disappear**_

_**Yeah, oh**_

_**Go run, run, run**_

_**Yeah, it's a long way down**_

_**But I am closer to the clouds up here**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**You can take everything I have**_

_**You can break everything I am`**_

_**Like I'm made of glass**_

_**Like I'm made of paper**_

_**Oh Oh**_

_**Go on and try to tear me down**_

_**I will be rising from the ground**_

_**Like a skyscraper**_

_**Like a skyscraper**_

_**(Like a skyscraper)**_

_**Like a skyscraper**_

_**Like a skyscraper**_

I turn as I finish writing and hear a gasp. Charlie's gaping at me. Whoops, I guess I must've been singing out loud. His eyes bulge comically out of his head.

" B-Bells, that was amazing!" He exclaims. If I wasn't sitting on my bed, I probably would've fainted from shock. Charlie just complimented me. Okay, now I know I'm hallucinating.

" Um… thanks?" I say, but it comes out like a question. He nods at me, before leaving for work.

What the actual fuck just happened?! I manage to brush it off, and cook myself some pancakes and bacon. Yum...

I get bored, and decide to head down to the basement. I put on a pair of jean shorts and a royal blue crop-top, as well as a pair of crimson converse. As I nose around the basement, I find an odd looking door. It looks centuries old, an obsidian black reminds me of the midnight sky. It opens easily, and I slowly enter it. Yeah, probably not a smart idea, but I do I honestly seem like I have any fucks to give?

I walk down the marble stairs, and enter the crypt-like structure. Torches light themselves all down the hall. Along the walls are things I recognize as hieroglyphics. What the fuck did I just find?

I continue to travel down the long hall, tracing my fingers on the ancient writings, going down several staircases. I finally arrive at a pair of grand doors, like the ones you would see in an ancient Pharaoh's palace. I slowly open it, and stop cold. In front of me, is a huge room, on the back wall two 12-foot statues of the cat moon goddess, Bastet, and the warrior lioness goddess Sekhmet. Two sides of the same coin. Around the rest of the room, are what you would see in a Egyptian throne room. Papyrus in perfectly preserved ancient pottery in the corners, a mosaic wall, It's beautiful. I tentatively walk forward, my steps clicking throughout the giant room. I stop just before the first step leading to the statues.

_**Come forward, my child.**_ A motherly, powerful voice speaks clearly in my head. Great, now I'm hearing voices. I feel compelled to do as she asks, and bow on one knee on the second step, my head lowered in respect.

**Such respect already! You seem to instinctively recognize your heritage, little one.** Another voice says with pride, also female, but slightly younger. **Rise, young deity.** I obey, and slowly stand.

_**Go, daughter of the nile. Look in the trunk. Be careful, it carries cargo almost as precious as yourself. **_ I smile abashedly at the goddesses words, and spot a large trunk with hieroglyphs carved on the side, depicting Sekhmet and Bastet.

I open it, and see several pieces of what looks like ancient Egyptian jewelry. A gold circlet-thingy that goes around your arm that looks like a snake, two wrist cuffs that have beautiful designs carved in them,earrings, golden sandals, necklaces, all sorts of things.

I gasp. All of the jewelry Is in perfect condition. I see a small golden mini pyramid, and pick it up. The top opens, revealing a gorgeous ring with a large emerald stone, four smaller white diamonds, and four more emeralds, all in a pure gold setting.

" What is all this? " I wonder aloud.

**It's your family heirlooms, precious one. You are our descendants, daughters of Ra, the sun good**_**. **_**Everything in that trunk and this palace belongs to you. It is yours to do with as you wish. **The second voice, who I suspect is Sekhmet answers me. I distract myself from the whole _descendant of the gods _thing by continuing to look through the trunk. I find a scroll of papyrus, and begin to read aloud at Bastet's orders.

_di filia, soror senioribus. Ignis in conspectu conlucent mille plantas. Amores Durus bellator curans. Hic virtus emanat, franguntur antiquos. Reginam damnatorum. magia illa dea est, tenebras, et fidem._

What fresh hell is this?!

I slip to the ground in sheer agony, willing myself not to scream. It feels like I'm drowning, waking up, then burning to death. Like I'm being tortured, ripped apart, put back together, and set on fire. Fuck it all to hell. I hear the goddesses voice speak once more.

" _ابنة الآلهة، سوف توقظ قريبا__. __إلهة النيل، الإمبراطورة من السحر، ألوهية الأبطال__." _It's the last thing I here before darkness takes over. (**Daughter of the gods, will awaken soon. Goddess of the Nile, the Empress of magic, the divinity of Heroes)**

Welcome to my insanity.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Yeah... another story. I know you guys hate me. We do not mean to offend anyone or their personal religions. This is purely for entertainment purposes. We also use Google translate, which is not all that accurate. Pairings? Leah or Angela sister-bonds for Bella? Should Bella have a twin brother? REVIEW!<span>**_

_**Bon Voyage,  
><strong>_

_**Bekah**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Our stories now have Wordpress'. Check them on our profile.  
><span>_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 2:<span>_**  
><span>  
><span> The greek gods gasped as they all felt something blast through them. A new god, somewhere, had risen just to power. They all looked at each other in shock. None of them had blessed anyone, so it was obvious that this new deity was out of their domains. None of them sensed a threat, but they all had a feeling things were about to get interesting.

They had no idea how right they were.

Hestia looked upon the heartbroken Percy Jackson with immense sadness. She felt as if he were her own son, she cared for him infinitely.

He didn't deserve this, this heartbreak and torture everyone was putting him through. Annabeth had cheated on him, and then spread horrible rumors of how Percy had cheated on _her_. The entire camp believed her, and shunned Percy. They even accused him of not even being a real hero, that he had let others do the work for him and taken credit. Even the gods now seemed to hate him. But it was without cause, for Percy was a true hero. Humble, kind, sweet, a bit cocky at times. He'd sacrifice himself for others. He deserved so much better than this.

Percy looked so broken. She appeared before his bed, where he sat, and laid a hand on his shoulder. He immediately looked up, eyes wide.

" Lady Hes-" She cut him off with a sad smile.

" There's no need for that, Percy. I'm just Hestia to you." She said. He tried to smile at her, but it was more of a grimace.

" Percy, you are strong. You are everything a hero should be. You shouldn't be treated this way. I'd like to make you an offer." She began.

Percy looked shocked. What kind of offer?

" Thank you, Hestia. But I'm no hero."

For a split second, the goddess considered bitch slapping Percy. Then she remembered with an internal chuckle that that would be the newest goddess' job.

" Yes, you are a hero, Percy. A great one at that. Now, as for my offer; I'd like to send you someplace. It's a place you'll be happy. You'll find something there." She let that sink in, before continuing.

" But you'll have to give me a few days, three to five, so I can talk to someone about the situation. I'll come back, and send you there, should you choose to accept. You will be able to return here if you wish, you are not bound to any place, Percy." _Just to someone._

" What will I find at this place?" Percy asked quietly.

" You'll meet someone there, a girl who you'll find you have a lot in common with. I can't tell you much about her, that'd ruin everything."

_Ugh, I sound like Aphrodite_. Hestia thought with mental shudder. She waited for him to answer.

Percy pondered this. A place he could be happy? Somewhere to get away from camp?

" Will the gods or anyone at camp be able to find me?" He asked.

" No Percy. Not unless you want them to. The place you'll go, no thing on heaven and earth will be able to get to you unless they have your permission. You'll be safe Percy." If only for awhile.

" What about the girl? Will she be safe as well?" Percy inquired. Hestia smiled._ Always worried about anyone other than himself. Just like the girl._

" That's another thing you and the girl have in common, Percy. You're both impossibly selfless. Yes, you'll both be safe." She replied. Percy thought for a moment, staring at the ground, before looking up with a tiny spark of hope in his ocean-colored eyes.

" I accept."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Bella-<strong>_

My eyes slowly fluttered open, trying to adjust to my new surroundings. Where the hell was I? I sat up, and realized I was on one of those Egyptian-style table/bed/couch things. It was plush and red, with golden pillows underneath my head. I was also wearing some of the jewelry I had found in the trunk earlier. I noticed my hair was curled to my waist, and was a beautiful chocolate brown. WHAT THE FUCK?! ASDJKFL! GAH!

I sat up quickly, and rushed over to the nearest mirror, only to let out an earth-shattering scream. The girl that stared back at me couldn't be me, there was no way. She had midnight-colored hair with streaks that looked as if they were spun from real gold. Her skin was toned and lightly tanned, and she had curves in all the right places. She needed a bigger bra as well… And her eyes! Her eyes were the color of the brightest fire, as if she had flames for iris'. They seemed to glow, but then cooled to chocolate brown.

Is that me? What the flying franken fucks is going on?!

" **Welcome back, Megara**." Bastet's voice sounded in my head. Megara?! Who the fuck is Megara?!

No words. No words.

" Do I even wanna' know?" The two goddesses let out a kind laugh.

" _At this time, probably not_." Sekhmet answered. I nodded. Hey, life happens. You just gotta roll with it... Easier said than done.

" How do I get back to my dad's? "

" **You'll find the way. Don't let Charles know that you know what you know.** " Bastet responded. Made perfect sense. I began to walk through the corridors, and eventually wound up in the basement. I went upstairs, and see that it's six pm. Whoa, I was down there for nine hours?! Damn. I headed upstairs, and found one of the D cup bras my mom insisted I'd need one day. Guess she was right for once, go figure. I changed into some red shorts and a white tank top that was comfy, and went barefoot. I also took off all of the jewelry except for the snake thing, which went from my shoulder to my wrist, but still allowed me full range of motion.

I watched Law and Order: Special Victims Unit for awhile, until there was a pounding at the door, and I recognized Jacob's voice. Fuck. My. Life.

" Come on, Bells! I know you're in there! " He called. I rolled my eyes. Apparently, the tool didn't know how to take a hint. Asshat. I sighed, and opened the door.

" What?!" I spat, irritated beyond measure. Jacob and all of his little friends literally started drooling.

" Bells?!" Jacob gasped, snapping out of his lust-filled trance.

" Um… duh. Why are you here?" I demanded tiredly.

" I wanted to see you!" Jacob chirped happily.

" Feeling Isn't mutual. Bon voyage, assholes." With that, I slammed the door shut and went back to my show. More knocking sounded.

" Ignored." More knocking.

" Try again later." I called, annoyed once more. Another knock. What part of no didn't these assholes understand?

" FUCK OFF!" I yelled. More knocking. Grrr…. I got up, and stomped outside, ready to kick some ass and take some names.

" WHAT?!" I shouted. They looked startled, then annoyed with me. I know the feeling, douchebags.

" You need to talk to Jacob." Sam Uley called to me. I went inside, and got the handgun Charlie bought me for Christmas. I cocked the chamber, having a Madea moment.

" And you need to take a fuckin' hint and get the hell off my property before I get trigger-happy." I said, studying my gun with faux interest.

" Bella, put the gun down." Some random guy called.

" You won't hurt me, we're friends." Jacob said smugly. I gave him an ' Oh really? look, and shot at his feet, barely missing him on purpose.

" Don't mess with crazy people, we'll fuck you up." I warned. After a few more hours of arguing and me getting a bit too trigger happy, they yielded. I was grinning as they left. VICTORY! I turned around, and walked back inside. " Like a boss."

That night, Charlie came home, gaping and stuttering as he saw me. I smiled at him, before skipping up to my room to avoid questions I couldn't answer, leaving him there confused as fuck. I laid in bed, but soon became restless.

* * *

><p>Around midnight, when I was sure Charlie was asleep, I snuck back down to the basement. I attempted to open the door, but it refused to budge. DAMMIT!I let out a small shriek as the snake-thing started to slither down my arm and onto the door, pressing some sort of button, making the door open. it slithered back onto my arm, then nodded it's head, indicating for me to go through. I stared at it for a moment in pure, unadulterated shock, before shaking myself, and going inside as the snake-thing turned back into a piece of jewelry. This shit was getting and weirder...<p>

I had quickly began to consider this place a sort of Haven, a sanctuary for me to get away, even though I had just found it. I didn't have to think about my life outside of my little palace, not Renee, Jacob, Edward, Charlie, or anything else.

I came to the throne room, and kneeled once more in front of the two cat goddesses, inquiring if I was able to explore.

_Rise, child. Explore as you wish, this is your palace. Your escape._ Sekhmet said in my head.

**But first, you must change. Where are your heirlooms?** Bastet asked.

" My room." I answered. " I didn't want to lose them, so I hid them."

**I see. Here you are**. Bastet spoke once more before a swirl of fire surrounded me, and I was dressed in a white and gold two-piece Egyptian style dress and my jewelry, still barefoot. I thanked them, before heading off into the corridors to explore. I found rooms full of treasures, walls of hieroglyphics, rooms fit for a king, well in this case, Pharaoh.

I found a room similar to that of which I had awakened in last time I was here. It had the same style of bed, except larger, with golden tapestries and crimson covers embroidered with royal blue, white, silver, and gold. It had a large bathroom with a spring for a tub that could easily fit twelve people.

After I exited the bathroom, I yelped as I saw a large female Cheetah curled up on my bed. She was beautiful. Golden fur with midnight black spots, and emerald green eyes.

" What the fuck?" I whispered. The Cheetah noticed me then, and stalked over to me. Just as I thought she was going to eat me, she unexpectedly bowed. " Gods, this is weird." I breathed.

_My name is Naomi, my queen. I am your protector and friend. _The cheetah, now Naomi, spoke in my head. Jeez, like I don't hear enough voices already. I felt as if she was my best friend instantly. I trusted her. Hey Egyptian gods, goddesses, and vampires, why not a magic cheetah for a protector?

" No need to be so formal, Naomi. Call me whatever you want, as long as it's not something like, ' My Queen.'" I responded. Her green eyes filled with mirth.

_Okay, Meg. _I raised an eyebrow at her. _The name that was given to you at birth, Megara. You are Megara Isabella De'Nyle_, Naomi explained. Hot damn, this shit was getting freaky.

" Who the hell names their kid Megara?" Naomi chuckled.  
><em><span><br>Your parents. You are the daughter of Ra, the sun god, and Isis, the mother goddess. _

Holy fuck-balls, this was a lot to take in. I was a goddess! What the fuck?! I didn't know whether to hyperventilate or do a happy dance. Maybe both. Both sounded good. I decided to just remain as calm as possible and let Naomi finish, then I'd have my melt down.

" Okay, awesome. Now, where did you come from?"

_You are extremely calm.  
><span>_  
><span>" Oh, I'm flipping my shit. I'm just _really_ good at hiding it." She chuckled. " Where did you come from?"  
><span>  
><em><span>I was created by Bestat. I was to be born when the last deity was born, and grow with her. Since you are the last deity, and you stopped aging at sixteen, so did I. <span>_

" But I'm seventeen." I contradicted.

_Yes, but you stopped aging over a year ago. No one really noticed, even you. Your transformation has happened slowly as you got older. It is almost complete. You probably would've found this place sooner if it wasn't for that idiotic cold-one. _She spat the word as if it were poison on her mouth.

" The mind rapist?" She let out a small laugh inside my head.

_Yes, Eddie or Edmund, something like that. I think it was Edward._ I nodded in confirmation. _Yeah, him. If he wouldn't have chose you to be his supposed mate, and used his glamour on you-_

" Wait, glamour?"

_Yes, glamour. It is kind of like mind control. A cold-one's presence, voice, and scent has a drugging effect on humans, which is what you were at the time. He used that, because you were his singer, and made you the perfect pet. _

" Oh, hell no! That fucker doped me up and turned me into a pet?!" I exclaimed indignantly. Naomi nodded, looking like she was trying to keep from laughing. I glared at her, making her roll her eyes.

" Are you done?"

_Yup._   
><span>  
><span>" Okay, I'm gonna freak out now." I said, before I started to flip out, hyperventilating and pacing like a caged animal. Naomi managed to calm me down before I slipped into a freak out-induced coma. Naomi and I started to explore together. She showed me places where the gods used to reside, her favorite places to just relax, the garden, almost everything, while I asked questions.

I learned that this place moved from Egypt to here, and was specifically linked to Charlie's house so I would be able to find it easily. If I moved, it moved, but only to certain locations. It had to meet certain requirements for the underground palace of the gods to be able to stand. I also learned about the different gods, my heritage, and my birth dad.

_You have to leave, Charlie will be up soon. I can hear him upstairs.   
><span>_  
><span>" Will you come with me? If you want to, that is."  
><span>  
><span>_You think Charlie will be okay with a Cheetah staying in his house?_  
><span>  
><span>" Just answer the damn question, I'll make something up."  
><span>  
><span>_Okay, I'll go.   
><span>_  
><span>I grinned happily, and we sprinted for the exit, and as we entered the basement, my goddess-clothes disappeared, leaving me in my pajamas and jewelry. We headed to my room, and after I took off everything but a small pendant necklace with the Egyptian symbol for magic, we sat on my bed . I had gotten a queen-sized bed a few months ago. I remembered about the snake-thing on my arm.

" What is this?" I asked, holding out the arm with the snake on it.

_That's your other protector, Draka. He can come alive when he likes, and speak to you, as well as take different forms, like a Jackal. . He also can turn into weapons. He isn't venomous to you, but if you're in danger, he will be venomous to those who wish to cause you harm. Neither he nor I will ever hurt you.  
><span>_  
><span>" Oh, okay. Yup, can't get much weirder than this." I said, burying my face in my hands. Naomi chuckled.

_We'll see. _

Yeah, 'cause that's not terrifying at all…

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I was woken by Charlie's startled shout of fear. I groggily sat up, irritated by being woken this early, and say that Naomi was curled around me protectively while Draka was in Jackal form and asleep beside my head. I saw Charlie's terrified face, and I would've laughed my ass off if it wasn't the ass-crack of dawn.<p>

" Sup." I said, smirking at him.

" B-Bells, w-what…" He couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence, so I decided to put his mind at ease… sort of.

" This is Naomi, she followed me home. That's Draka the Jackal. They're my friends. They're staying." I said firmly. He gave me a mute, terrified nod, and went to work. I grinned as Naomi and Draka howled with laughter.

Around two, Naomi and Draka decided I needed to get my lazy ass up and run some errands. Groceries, food for them, clothes, more food for them, car, lots of food for them… Fuckin' greedy. that's what they were. Draka went back to snake form and slithered back onto my arm, freezing, looking as though he were merely a piece of jewelry. That would never cease to freak me the fuck out.

I put on navy blue shorts and a white top, as well as my gold Egyptian sandals.

Naomi wanted to walk instead of driving. So, we walked to port Angeles. Yeah, that sucked ass. Everyone stared and gawked at Naomi and I, whispering and pointing. I spotted Angela Weber, and grinned as she walked over to me. She was a friend of mine, the only one who hadn't abandoned me. My Cheshire grin turned into a concerned frown when I saw the heartbroken expression her face and the tears in her eyes.

" Whose ass am I kicking, babe?" I joked. She tried to give me a smile, but it was a rather watery grimace. I immediately hugged her tightly.

" He cheated on me, Belle! Ben cheated on me with Lauren and Jessica!" She sobbed into my shoulder. Okay, so I had three murders to plan. Let's do this shit.

" Aw, Angie! I'm so sorry! That bastard!" I exclaimed sincerely. I winced as I remembered suspecting Edward was cheating on me.

* * *

><p>Flash-back:<p>

Edward came to my room with a dopey grin that had me suspicious immediately. His harry was messy and he had a satisfied glint in his eye that made me uneasy. He had just come back from the Denail's. He hugged me, and I smelt someone's perfume on his collar. I decided not to think anything of it. Edward wouldn't cheat on me, right? That's what I thought at the time.   
><span>  
><span> I spotted something on his collar that looked suspiciously like lipstick.   
><span>  
><span>" What is that?" I inquired, going to touch it. Edward moved away before I could.   
><span>  
><span>" Oh, nothing love." He said.  
><span>  
><span>End of flash-back.  
><span>

* * *

><p>She continued to sob into my shoulder, even as Naomi tried to comfort her. I didn't mind that she was getting my shirt wet. I could buy another damn shirt.<p>

" Hey, it'll be okay, sweetie. Ben's a dickless ass anyways, he wasn't worth your time." I said soothingly. She wiped at her tears, apologizing for staining my shirt. I waved her off with an easy-going grin.

" You look different." She commented in awe. " You're gorgeous!" I laughed lightly.

" Sorry, babe. I don't swing that way." I joked, making her swat my arm playfully. I laughed again as her eyes widened comically at the sight of Naomi. Angela almost started hyperventilating, but managed to keep an okay poker-face.

" Who is that?" She asked.

" Naomi. Namoi, this is Angela." Said cheetah nodded at my friend, making Angela's eyes widen even more.

" She can understand us?!" I nodded, letting out another laugh as Naomi rolled her eyes.

" Hey, ask your parents if you can stay with me." I ordered. Angela's look saddened immensely again. Oh, don't tell me…

" They kicked me out." She whispered, looking down in shame. Okay, make that five murders to plan.

" Why?!"

" Because they said I wasn't good enough for Ben, and that meant I wasn't good enough for them." She said. Okay, remind me to build a torture chamber. Head's were gonna' ro-o-o-olllllll!

" WHAT?!" I shrieked, attracting more attention than I already had.

" Keep your voice down!" Angela hissed.I rolled my eyes, and wrapped my arms around her tightly,

" You realize you're going to live with me, right?" I said. Her eyes widened in confusion. I just smirked, and dragged her to the candy store, where I stocked up on all the sugar I could get my greedy hands on. That was basically the point of going out, getting my next sugar fix. Then we bought my car. A white Mustang with TARDIS blue leather interior that probably went faster than the speed of light.

" Ooh, you are beautiful!" I exclaimed, running my hands over the car. I told the dealer I'd take it, and for some unknown reason, he gave it to me for free, looking like he was in some sort of trance. Weird. I also dragged Angela to get groceries and stuff, laughing my ass off evilly as people cowered away from Naomi in fear.

" Nice evil laugh. You now have my permission to take over the world." Angela said.

" Pfft, like I'd need your permission."

" Tou-fucking-che." I turned to her with wide eyes and a shit-eating grin.

" OOH! I'm going to have so much fun corrupting you!" I squealed happily. Both Angela and Naomi rolled their eyes as I through a box of Fruity Pebbles in the cart. After we finished all of our errands, I drove Angela to her parents house, and told her to get all of her shit. She didn't have much, only a comforter set, her phone, a laptop, an Ipod, some books, and a bag of clothes. She loaded it into her car, and followed me to my house. We unpacked everything and got her settled into the guest room. I knew I probably should have asked Charlie first, but at the time, I didn't give a flying franken fuck about what he said or thought.

Angela and I sat on her bed, me lying my head on her shoulder.

" Why did he do it?" Angela whispered, and I knew she was talking about Ben.

" I don't know, Angie. Men are dicks, I guess." I answered.

" DId you ever thing HE…" Angela trailed off. After a pregnant pause, I answered her honestly.

" I know Edward was cheating on me, if that's what you're asking." She glanced down at me with surprise and confusion.

" What do you mean?" She inquired softly.

" All the signs were there. He'd come over with messed up sex hair and lipstick on his collar. He'd always have the same satisfied grin. He'd text the same person constantly."

" Did you ever sleep with him?" She asked. I smirked darkly.

" Nope. My V-Card is still fully intact." I answered. " You know, I'm actually kind of grateful he left."

" Why?" I gave her a sad smile.

" Because, now, I can move on."

* * *

><p>Okay, as for PJO Movie ages, book plot. Percy's eighteen.<p> 


End file.
